Run this town
by casualtyunicorn
Summary: After a worrying phone call, Nick heads back to Holby to challenge Connie. But who will be by his side fighting with him? I own nothing, only mistakes. Please R &R!
1. Chapter 1

Pacing the sitting room of his apartment in Michigan which overlooked the city lights, Nick anxiously awaited an important phone call. The heels of his shoes clicked with every pace on the laminate flooring as he rubbed the stubble on his chin with one hand, the other in his trouser pocket. The vibration and sound of his phone ringing broke him from his daydream, quickly rushing over to the table he answered.

"Charlie, talk to me" Nick demanded, he already knew who it was as Charlie had rung him before hand, concerned about the ED.

"Nick we need you back here, Connie's taken over the ED, she's planning on making serious changes" Charlie informed, his voice ploughed with worry as he continued "She's even planning on getting rid of members of staff, she has already got rid of Zoe who's gone AWOL, I've no idea where or how she is"

"Okay Charlie, I understand" Nick attempted to appease the nurse "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything"

"Thanks Nick, speak soon" Charlie thanked him.

"Take care" Nick said before ending the call.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Nick put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He'd always cared for the ED, it was his legacy at one point, but he had responsibilities here in Michigan, he has a new life here. The thought of going back to Holby scared him, there were too many memories waiting for him; some good & some bad. Once again his train of thought was deep and meaningful, going over in his head the pros and cons of going back. Feeling two long arms snake their way around his neck, Nick relaxed at this gentle touch as the woman kissed his neck.

"Are you okay?" The familiar voice asked after seeing how stressed he was.

"I will be" he said, holding her hands for reassurance "We need to go back to Holby" he frowned, turning his head to face his wife who was currently staring at him in complete shock.

* * *

**Hello guys! I've had this idea for a while now so thought I'd share ;-) This chapter is just setting the scene, the next chapter will be explosive ;-) Who's Nick's wife?:o ;-) Please review, I'd love to know your thoughts :-) Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	2. Chapter 2

Heads turned as a newly bought silver Mercedes-Benz cruised into the Holby ED's car park, pulling up effortlessly into the parking space reserved for clinical lead. Releasing his seat and turning off the ignition, he turned to face his wife who was checking her make up and hair in the mirror.

"Ready Mrs Jordan?" He questioned his wife as she finished applying her purple lipstick.

As the passenger door opened, two designer Jimmy Choo high heels stepped out, worn by a woman clothed in a rich purple figure hugging body con dress, her curves flawlessly perfect and a backside to die for. Nick smiled proudly over to his wife; she really is beautiful. Her make up always applied immaculately and never a hair out-of-place, cut into a neat graduated bob topped off with a full fringe. With her perfectly manicured hands, she removed the Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses revealing her identity.

"Ready" She replied, a massive grin stretching across her face.

Walking from the entrance waiting for an in coming ambulance, Tess noticed the couple, immediately recognising them.

"Nick, Zoe!" She beckoned with excitement, heading over to give them both an overdue hug.

"Mr Jordan, this is a surprise, how have you been?" Tess asked, beaming to see her old boss and friend.

"Not bad thanks Tess, it's lovely to see you again" he replied, returning her smile.

"Zoe, where have you been we've been worried sick about you for the past few months! Not a phone call or text!" Tess ranted at Zoe, but pleased to see one of her closest friends again. After Zoe was fired by Connie, Zoe cut all contact with everyone and jumped on the first plane to Michigan, to the man she knew would support and comfort her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I stayed over with Nick in Michigan for a break" Zoe said as she pulled Tess in for a tight embrace as Nick smiled as he watched their closeness.

"Are you two?.." Tess asked, not finishing her question if she was wrong, hoping they would latch on to what she was asking.

"Um" Zoe said looking up at Nick for the answer, not sure whether she and Nick were going to tell people their secret.

"Yes, we are" Nick jumped in "we're married" He informed Tess, as he grabbed onto Zoe's hand to show off the rock on her finger as he smiled down at his wife.

The married couple was treated as royalty as they made their way through the ED, everyone gasping at their arrival, old friends and colleagues shocked but happy to see them both again. Returning smiles of acknowledgement to all the 'hello's and 'nice to see you' comments, they retrieved to the staff room where they were met by Charlie.

"So that's where you've been" Charlie said to Zoe; he should have guessed she was with Nick, they can never be apart for too long. "Nick, nice to see you again" He exclaimed as he shook Nick's hand, more than surprised when Nick pulled him in for a brief man hug. The three important senior clinicians sat at the breakfast bar in the staff room catching up over mugs of coffee. Zoe and Nick had their backs to the door, not ready for who was about to walk in.

"Sorry I'm late, some idiot parked in my space" Connie complained as she stormed into the staff room.

Hearing the overly annoying voice, both Nick and Zoe turned to face Connie who stood flabbergasted at the sight before her.

"Hello Connie" Nick spoke, in a threatening tone.

* * *

**Of course Zoe's Nick's wife, who else could ever be Mrs Jordan ;-) Ooooh sh*t will go down! Hope you're enjoying, leave me a review on your thoughts or tweet me - ymasunicorn**


	3. Chapter 3

Struggling to take in the two, very close, people sat in front of her, Connie stuttered for words.

"I'm the 'idiot' parked in your space" Nick smirked, pleased that he'd managed to piss her off and leave her speechless just 5 minutes into his return.

"Zoe" Connie said spitefully.

"Connie" Zoe returned, her voice tone mimicking Connie's.

"Perhaps you'd like to talk in my office" Connie asked Nick, emphasising the word 'my' as Zoe rolled her eyes; they really did despise each other.

Zoe winked at Nick as her way of saying go ahead, kissing Zoe before he left, he followed Connie into her office.

"Take a seat" Connie offered as she slammed the door.

"I'm fine standing up, I don't want to be here long" Nick protested, not wanting to spend too much time with her as he knew how manipulative she can be.

"Okay" she replied, biting her tongue "Lets get to it then. What are you doing here, Nick?"

"I'm here to get my ED back" he said confidentially.

"Ha! Your ED? It's mine now, not yours or hers" Connie spat her reply, referring to Zoe as 'her'.

"It wont be yours after I've finished ripping you and Guy apart" Nick threatened "Sleeping the with CEO isn't really a fair way of getting promoted, is it?" he said, knowing exactly Connie would have got the role as Clinical Lead. Rolling her eyes, Connie gave a small sarcastic chuckle as she stood from her chair, walking around the table becoming face to face with Nick.

"I've got a better idea" Connie spoke in a hush voice "What about us two running this place? Together" She said seductively; she'd always had a thing for Nick, but professionalism always got in the way, either that or he just wasn't interested.

"Not a chance" He leant in towards her face, using the same tone. Seeing this as an opportunity, Connie leaned further in filling the gap that separated them, pouting her lips trying to connect them with his.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nick exclaimed immediately pulling backwards "I'm married to Zoe, and I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on earth!"

"Oh please" Connie hissed, throwing her arms up in the air "What's she got that I haven't?"

"Everything" he retaliated "She's worth 10 of you" He answered calmly, knowing how to wind her up.

"How do you know when you've never tried?" She tried wooing him once again.

Losing his patience quickly and fed up with her mind games, Nick lunged for Connie, grabbing the bottom of her chin squeezing her mouth so she was unable to speak.

"Enjoy being boss for now because it wont last long, not if I've got anything to do with it" He threatened as he gritted his teeth. As he released his grasp he pushed her face away before giving her a death stare, straightening his suit jacket and leaving the office.

Connie was left once again speechless but not defeated, she was up for a fight and that exactly what she was going to get.

* * *

**ooh what's going to happen?:o Please leave a review and follow my twitter - ymasunicorn**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise in advance if this chapter is boring but I really struggled to write it as I ran out of ideas for the story. And, this is extremely rushed so again I apologise for any spelling errors. **

* * *

The very next day Zoe and Nick strutted into the ED, Nick held onto his wife's waist closely as they moved, his proud way of showing her off and making sure people knew she belonged to him. As they stood chatting to Ash at reception, Nick noted Max entering the ED and pooled his hand lower, hovering over Zoe's backside marking his territory as Zoe had told Nick about their fling.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked curiously but not rudely as neither actually officially worked in the ED anymore.

"I've got a meeting with Guy Self at" Nick answered looking down at his wrist watch "now actually, I didn't realise that was the time. I'll see you in a bit Zo" Nick kissed Zoe's lips before heading upstairs as Zoe caught up old colleagues in the staff room.

.

Nipping out for her usual nicotine intake, Zoe found a girl sat on the cold concrete obviously injured, throwing her cigarette to the ground as she ran to her aid.

"Hey sweet heart, I'm Zoe, I'm a doctor" Zoe said softly, crouching down to the girls level "can you tell me your name?"

"Lola" she girl said weakly through her tears, holding her arm as she winced in pain.

"Can I get some help over here please!" Zoe shouted over for help "its Lola, you're going to be alright"

As Jeff carried Lola into the ED, Zoe in full doctor mode tagged along eager to help what she thought was now her patient.

"What's happened?" Connie butted in as Jeff flew into Resus "no, you're not going in there" Connie told Zoe, holding her arm out blocking Zoe's way making Zoe furious. Zoe was no longer a doctor in the ED and therefore couldn't treat any patients, stamping her foot in temper Zoe took a seat in reception waiting for news on the young girl.

.

"How is she?" Zoe shot up asking Connie as she waltzed into reception about the Lola's current state.

"She's stable but her arm is broken" Connie informed as Zoe sighed with relief "don't you ever do that again"

Taken back by this comment, Zoe chuckled sarcastically in disbelief "Excuse me? She needed help, I wasn't going to leave her!"

"You can no longer practise here Zoe, I think you're forgetting I fired you" Connie smirked as she laid down the law, knowing she was gradually winding Zoe up "You and Nick are wasting your time here, you won't get this place back" she spoke confidentially.

"As soon as Guy realises what you are, Nick will be back in that office where he belongs and you'll be back in the Keller ward" Zoe said with her hands firmly on her hips, ignoring the forming crowd.

"Darwin" Connie corrected in a threatening tone.

"Whatever" Zoe said, walking away as she could feel herself getting more and more mad.

"It won't last between you two" Connie called her back into the argument as she continued to provoke her.

"Sorry" Zoe replied pretending she didn't hear her.

"You and Nick, it won't last" Connie said in her usual smug voice "I'm guessing he knows about your little problem" she said eyeing Zoe up and down.

What Zoe didn't realise was Connie had been snooping through hers and Nick's patient notes for any inside information. Her findings were about Zoe's infertility and Nick's tumour, and because his tumour was old news, Connie guessed that Zoe's problem would be the only thing she could hold over the powerful couple.

"When he finds out that you're damaged goods, he'll run a mile" Connie continued in a spiteful voice. As the two women locked horns, Nick was walking down the stairs, alarm bells rang in his head as he saw the gathered crowd. For Zoe, Connie's last comment was the last straw, bringing her hand up, Zoe slapped Connie around her face as the sound of the slap echoed through reception.

"Zoe!" Nick called as he raced down the stairs, attempting to stop her from going further, if he knew Zoe right she wouldn't stop there. Ash intervened by trying stand in between the two tamping women.

"It's fine, it's fine" Connie demanded as she straightened her hair back into its original place, holding her now red burning cheek "I'll let you have that one, considering everything you've been through" Connie said whilst leaning into Zoe's face.

"Oh yeah? What about this one?" Zoe replied as she brought the same hand up once again, this time using the back of her hand to slap Connie's other cheek. Pushing the gasping crowd of the way of his wife, picking her up by the waist as he restrained her from doing anymore damage. A literally gobsmacked Connie trailed off to cubicles with Ash to sooth the slap marks as Nick took Zoe outside.

.

"What the hell was that!" Nick shouted at his wife's behaviour.

"I was provoked" Zoe protested her innocence.

"It's over now Zoe" Nick said rubbing his palm across his closely shaved chin.

"What are you on about?" Zoe asked confused by his remark.

"I'm the senior clinician here with immediate effect" Nick grinned as he pulled Zoe closer to him gripping her hips.

"No way" Zoe gasped as she pulled his head down for his lips to meet his as they kissed with triumph and fire.

In the end, Connie had so many complaints against her from staff and colleagues, Guy had no other option than to send her back to Darwin and let Nick reclaim his well suited role as head of department.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad, haha! I'm ending it there as I want to focus on my other two fanfics and this one was just hanging around going nowhere. I hope you enjoyed! Please R & R, also follow my twitter - ymasunicorn.**


End file.
